PROJECT SUMMARY Cannabis misuse is a behavior associated with substantial negative life outcomes and is a growing public health concern. Epidemiology indicates cannabis misuse peaks during young adulthood, which has been identified as an important developmental period for intervention. Many young adults use cannabis to cope with unpleasant momentary experiences, and those who do frequently experience more substantial negative cannabis-related and mental health consequences. Based on behavioral theory, and the allostatic model (or self-medication hypothesis), current treatments for substance misuse incorporate components that focus on improving craving management, or adjusting peoples' avoidant relationship with unpleasant momentary experiences such as craving and negative affect, and have reported positive outcomes. The current proposal will investigate cross-sectional retrospective and momentary measures of craving and affect as predictors of cannabis use among young adults (Aim 1). In addition, this study will investigate hypothesized retrospective moderators to identify craving management variables, or psychological factors that affect responses to craving, that influence the relationship between craving and use (Aim 2). Finally, this study will use multilevel modeling to evaluate hypothesized momentary craving management variables that influence the relationship between momentary craving and subsequent use, as well as investigate craving as a mediator of the association between implicit risk factors and cannabis use (Aim 3). One team of investigators has reported a positive relationship between momentary craving and subsequent use among young adult cannabis users. Results from this program of research will investigate this relationship further, and enhance current prevention and treatment efforts by providing important information about craving-related variables that may influence the development and maintenance of cannabis misuse during young adulthood.